Partners in Sickness and in Health
by God'srider
Summary: Deeks would do anything for Kensi and she trusts him enough to let him. When she is sick, he decides she needs him. What will it lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I recently had and had to follow through! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

* * *

><p>Deeks walked into the OSP (Office of Special Projects) whistling cheerily. Sam and Callen shot him warning looks jerking their heads at Kensi. Deeks let his whistle fade into silence as he took in Kensi's appearance.<p>

Kensi was a very attractive woman and it was hard for her not to look good. But as Deeks looked at her now, he winced. Her brown hair hung messily around her pale face. Her chin was propped up on her hand and her eyes were closed.

Deeks took a few steps closer approaching her carefully. Sam and Callen watched as he got closer to her and Sam shook his head 'no' waving his hands back in forth. Deeks froze and looked at him with wide eyes and Sam mouthed, "We tried that."

Callen added, "Did not go well. Leave her alone."

Frowning Deeks pointed at Kensi mouthing, "Partner."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're on your own, Detective." Then they hurried from the room to the gym.

Deeks walked over to Kensi's desk and spoke with his normal energy only quieter, "Morning Kensi!"

Slowly Kensi lifted her eyelids and muttered, "Not today, Deeks."

She took a shuddering breath and squeezed her eyes closed. Deeks winced, something was definitely wrong. Squatting down Deeks quietly asked, "Hey, Kens, what's wrong?"

Without opening her eyes or moving a muscle, Kensi groaned, "I don't feel well."

"Should you go home?" Deeks was seriously concerned.

Kensi shrugged, "I don't think I can drive back."

As Deeks opened his mouth to reply, Kensi shot from her chair and took off running toward the ladies' room. Deeks took off after her realizing what was happening. He followed her into the bathroom and found her heaving over the toilet. As her body convulsed again to rid itself of anything inside of her, Deeks stepped into the stall and gathered her hair in his hands holding it behind her.

After her stomach was empty, Kensi slumped against the toilet and tried to sound intimidating, "Deeks, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding your hair, you need me," Deeks smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Kensi tried to argue but her voice was void of all energy.

Deeks smirked, "I could never think any less of my Wonder Woman," he paused hoping she didn't catch his use of the possessive word 'my' and then continued, "now I'm taking you home."

Kensi looked over at her partner, "Okay, but tell Hetty first."

She really didn't feel well. Deeks worriedly checked over his partner, "Will you be okay for a minute?"

Kensi closed her eyes and leaned her head against the stall divider nodding weakly. Deeks stood for a second longer and then jogged to talk to Hetty.

"Of course, Mr. Deeks, if Mrs. Blye is that ill, then please take her to her house. We do not need the whole office catching her germs," Hetty blinked owlishly behind her glasses staring up at Deeks.

Nodding Deeks turned leaving her office at a hurried walk, "That's what I thought, but Kensi wanted me to run it by you first. "

Hetty smiled fondly and shouted, "And Deeks, take care of her."

Deeks stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hetty, "Wouldn't have it any other way?"

Grabbing her keys from her desk and gathering all their stuff, Deeks stowed it in the car and then hurried to get Kensi. He walked back into the bathroom ignoring the horrified look of a new agent leaving the bathroom. "Ready Kensi?" She sat in the exact position as when he left and only nodded to answer his question. So he asked another, "Can you walk by yourself?"

Kensi nodded again bracing herself against the divider and lifting to her feet. Her steps were slow and she shook slightly. Deeks wrapped his arm around her waist and supported her all the way to the car. After he helped her into the car and strapped her in, he got in the driver's seat. On the road, he turned on the air to help keep her cool.

Pulling up at her apartment, Deeks went around and opened her door, "Come on, Kens. Let's get you inside."

She grimaced and got out of the car. A couple of steps toward her place and Kensi faltered swaying slightly. Deeks jumped to stand next to her again bracing an arm around her back. Kensi dropped her head onto his shoulder and let him lead her into her place.

Once they were inside, Deeks asked, "Couch or your bed?"

"Bed," Kensi led the way down the hall and into her room. Unlike the rest of the house, her bedroom was simple and organized. One wall was painted a deep brown and the other three were a calming soft blue. She had a picture of the ocean above her bed and a small TV sat on the dresser in the corner. Her bedspread was fluffy and brown with squares of blue to match the walls. Kensi paused in the doorway and Deeks looked at her with confusion evident on his face. "Deeks, I would like to change out of these jeans and brush my teeth."

Understanding washed over him, but Deeks teased, "Are you sure you don't need my help with that?"

Kensi rolled her eyes, "I will manage. Come back when I knock on the wall."

Deeks nodded and went to search out some things. Minutes later when Kensi knocked on the wall, Deeks gathered his finds and went back to her room. Nudging the door with his foot, Deeks looked at Kensi , who was pulling back her covers now wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. Setting his load at the foot of her bed, Deeks helped pull back the covers and she slid between them. Then he stacked some pillows behind her. "I brought you tea. I know you emptied your stomach earlier, but you have to try to keep something down. Just in case, that doesn't work out I found a bucket you can keep next to the bed. Now open your mouth I'm going to take your temperature."

Squinting suspiciously up at him, Kensi opened her mouth and allowed him to put the thermometer beneath her tongue. For some reason, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his stormy blue eyes and he held her gaze until the thermometer beeped, "Oh, 101! Gee, Kensi you're hotter than I even imagined."

Kensi shot him a glare, but smirked nonetheless, "Thank you, Deeks but I only feel hot temperature wise at this moment." Her eyes closed again.

Deeks circled the bed to put the bucket next to her, "You're always hot. Now what else do you…" his voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of the picture resting on her nightstand. It was them, together a few months before. Hetty had chosen the most exquisite outfits and insisted on taking their picture. Deeks was in a black tux smiling widely with his arm around Kensi's waist. Kensi's head was tilted toward him laughing at some lame joke he had cracked right before the picture was taken. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a simple, but elegant bun. An emerald green dress hugged her every curve. Excitement coursed through Deeks, this was the only picture of people in her room and it was by her bed that had to mean something. Maybe she did feel the same way about him as she did about her.

Kensi's tired voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Do I what, Deeks?"

Clearing his throat, Deeks glanced away from the picture, "Oh uh, do you need anything?"

Her eyes opened, "I'm so cold, I have extra blankets in the hall closet."

Deeks was already out of the room looking for the best blanket for his partner. Coming back in, he draped it over her shivering body, "Okay, I will leave in peace, but first you need to take a drink of this tea."

Raising from the pillows as far as she could manage, Kensi cracked her lips open looking at Deeks expectantly. Deeks swallowed, taking care of his partner would be harder than he thought. He had never imagined that she would trust him so completely and allow him to take care of her. He lifted the cup to her lips and carefully tipped a small amount of liquid into her mouth. She fell back against the pillows eyes falling shut. At the door, Deeks said, "If you need me, knock on the wall again. I will be catching up on the top model's I have missed."

Kensi again nodded, but this time a smile played at her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW please it is very encouraging! It will help me update!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Look, I actually updated something! I hope you like the chapter! Sorry I'm so terrible at updating, life is crazy! **

**Review if you want to!**

* * *

><p>Deeks stared at the TV as Mr. Jay instructed seven too skinny girls on how to succeed at their newest photo shoot challenge. The remote control hung loosely from his grip and he blankly watched the screen, his mind on his partner in the other room. He had been watching the TV for the past twenty-three minutes and for every second, he had wanted to go check on Kensi.<p>

On the commercial, he hopped off the couch and made his way quietly to the bedroom's door and poked his head in the room. Kensi had moisture coating her forehead and her eyebrows were pulled together in a frown pulling her whole face into a grimace. Beneath the layers of blankets, her legs writhed back and forth about every five seconds.

Running a hand through his hair, Deeks wondered what to do. On the one hand he knew his partner needed the rest, but on the other he knew she was in pain and not resting well. So what could he do to help her?

First he went into the bathroom and got a washcloth damp. Then he went over to her kneeling down next to the bed and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Kens, wake up. We need to make you more comfortable so you can actually rest."

Kensi squinted over at him and frowned, "Didn't realize I was even sleeping."

"That's why I woke you. You looked like you're in pain," Deeks put the washcloth across her forehead, "Maybe this will help you cool off."

Bending her right leg and stretching out her left one, Kensi frowned and rotated their positioning. Then she rolled her head to the side so she was facing Deeks and closed her eyes. She let out a whimper and Deeks asked softly, "What can I do to help you, Princess?"

Shrugging her shoulder up minutely, Kensi responded, "Maybe I should move to the couch."

Deeks removed the washcloth answering, "Okay, we can do that. "

Kensi opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Deeks tucked her pillow and two blankets under one arm offering his other hand to help Kensi up. She grasped it weakly and stood wobbly to her feet. Her eyes snapped shut and she grumbled, "Deeks stop letting my room spin."

Smirking slightly, Deeks responded, "I would if I could Fern. Why don't you wait here for a sec and I'll run prepare your throne." He guided her to sitting on the bed and darted to the living room. Within a minute he was back and helping his suddenly helpless partner up. Again she paused and closed her eyes, this time Kensi leaned heavily against Deeks until her head dropped against his shoulder.

A full grin spread across his face, Deeks slid his arm around her slim waist allowing her weight to rest against him, "Kensi if all you wanted was to cuddle, you coulda just said the word. You don't have to pretend to be sick just to let me hold you."

Kensi sighed, "I'm so not pretending, Deeks."

Deeks lowered her to the couch, "True, but you don't deny wanting me to hold you."

"Maybe I do," Kensi closed her eyes and sank back against her pillow. Deeks stood staring at her with his mouth wide open for a few seconds. Was she serious or was it the fever talking?

Deciding to ignore it for now, Deeks put the cloth on her brow and raised the tea to her lips, "Take a drink, Princess then you can close your eyes." Her chocolate eyes fluttered to his as she took a few sips and then her eyes slid shut. "How can I make you more comfy?"

Kensi pointed to the other end of the couch, "Sit and let me put my legs on you."

After he covered Kensi with blankets, Deeks sat down and pulled her legs on top of his thighs. When they tensed with cramps and she started to move them with the pain, he ran his hands up and down them massaging out the knots gently yet firmly.

Kensi muttered, "You're so sweet."

"Nah, just being a good partner although I doubt Sam would massage cramps out of Callen's legs," Deeks snorted and turned up the show.

Giggling, Kensi looked over at Deeks, "That is a funny image." Deeks rolled his eyes, she was definitely a little loopy. He looked over at her and was surprised to see her breathing heavily and looking fairly comfortable.

His eyes drifted to the TV and he allowed himself to think, had Kensi really wanted him to hold her. He had longed to take her in his arms many times before, but he had never allowed himself to consider that Kensi wanted him to. If Kensi wanted him to hold her, maybe she felt the same way about him as he did about her. And what way was that exactly?

Deeks almost jumped off the couch as he realized just how he felt about Kensi Blye. When he was away from her, he was thinking about her and trying to make an excuse to call her. At work, he would catch himself watching her. When another guy hit on her, anger would bubble up inside and he had to fight feelings of ownership not that Kensi was property, but because he wanted her to truly be his. In the car, he would nap which meant he was totally comfortable with her and on top of that he told her stuff he didn't tell anyone. His heart beat faster when she walked into a room. When she was threatened on an OP, he needed to protect her not just because it was his job. He loved her. Deeks loved Kensi.

He gazed over at her, the rise and fall of her chest showed him just how comfortable she was with him. Even if what she had said earlier was out of fever induced delirium, somewhere inside of her must want him to hold her or else she wouldn't have said it. A grin lifted the corner of his mouth and he looked back at the TV. He would find out as soon as she was feeling a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it has been approximately forever, but finally another chapter! I would love to update more often and write more stories and what not, but life just does not allow for that right now. Hopefully, you all enjoy the rare chapters I do post for my various stories. Thanks for reading!**

**Review if you want to :)**

* * *

><p>Kensi slowly began waking up. It wasn't the weekend, why was she home? She felt a chill roll over her and her aching muscles registered in her head. She was sick. Okay that explained why she was at home on her couch on a Thursday, but who was holding her legs on their lap?<p>

Blinking her eyes open, Kensi looked at the other side of the couch and felt her lips automatically curve in a small smile. Of course, her partner had brought her home. She had no idea how she could have forgotten the events of the day.

Deeks holding her hair while she emptied her stomach. Deeks driving her home. Deeks supporting her into the house. Deeks tucking her in. Deeks checking on her and walking her to the couch. Heat crept up her neck and warmed her cheeks. Oh my goodness, she had admitted that she wanted to cuddle with him. Maybe he forgot.

He glances over at her and his eyes light up when he sees she is awake, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," Kensi tried to raise up on her elbows and push into a more upright position, but the room started to spin and all the energy drained from her. She flopped back against the pillows and shut her eyes, "Make that hardly better."

Raising from the couch, Deeks settled her legs back on the cushion and squatted beside her, "What can I do, Kens? Do you think you can hold pain meds down?"

Kensi opened her eyes to look at him and felt her breath catch in her throat. She was struck by his handsome features and blonde hair, but it was his eyes that sent her heart beating faster. His blue irises were so filled with care and concern that her heart melted. She hadn't had someone really care about her for a long time and it felt good not being alone. Deeks was so sweet and that was one of the things she loved about him. Her eyes widened at the realization, but her thoughts were interrupted by the very subject of them.

"Kensi? Are you alright?" Deeks brushed some hair of her face. Her fever must really be making her space out.

She blinked and answered, "I…uh think the meds are worth a try."

Deeks hurried to get them and was back with two pills and a glass of water. Setting them on the coffee table, he helped Kensi sit up and passed her the pills first and then the water. Kensi swallowed them down and then passed the water back to Deeks.

Putting it back on the table, Deeks turned to the tv, "Do you want me to put a movie in or something?" He remembered the few times he was sick as a child, his Mom had always let him watch movies.

"Whatever you want is fine," Kensi stopped tiredly, "I will probably fall asleep anyways." While Deeks looked at the movies, Kensi tried to lift her arms enough to put her hair in a ponytail but quickly realized she didn't have enough energy for even that small task. But she couldn't just leave her hair because with her fever it was sticking to her neck with sweat.

Picking Killers from her collection, Deeks started it and headed to her arm chair. Kensi whispered, "Deeks."

He stopped at the sound of her small voice, "Yes?"

"Could you maybe…uh try to put my hair in a ponytail? My arms won't seem to cooperate," she looked at him sheepishly.

"Sure, well I'll try. I don't think I have ever put my hair in a ponytail," Deeks kneeled next to her and took the hair band that she held out.

Leaning forward the best she could, Kensi looked at the wall so Deeks could reach her hair better, "I hope you have never put your hair up. Guys with ponytails creep me out."

Deeks gently gathered her hair in his hand, "Good to know, I will be sure to remember that."

"Plus your hair looks perfect floppy and wild," Kensi frowned. She just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut.

Smiling Deeks smoothed her hair to hold it at the back of her head, "Perfect, huh?"

Kensi groaned, "I'm sick?"

"Okay, I'll let that one slide but only cause you really are sick and keep blurting out the most interesting things," Deeks fought with the band trying to wrap her hair in it, "Sorry, Kens I'm really trying here."

She closed her eyes enjoying his touch, "It's alright, feels good."

Grinning widely, Deeks finally was successful, "I doubt you will win a medal for the hair do, but I don't think it's to the point of being a hair don't." Kensi kept inadvertently admitting she liked his touch and it made his heart jump every time.

"As long as it's effective, I don't care how it looks," Kensi already missed his touch. He helped her relax especially since every inch of her seemed to hurt. From laying down and sleeping, her neck throbbed.

"What else can I do for you, Princess?" Deeks looked at her cautiously taking in her striking features.

Kensi glanced away, she would not ask him. She winced when the room tilted from the motion and another chill raced through her, "Nothing."

"Kensi, just ask me. I know you want something and I would do anything for you," Deeks tenderly tucked her bangs behind her ear.

Sighing, Kensi asked quietly, "Could you sit behind me and…uh maybe just for a minute…rub my neck?" She was scared to look at him and see his discomfort that would surely be evident, but when she looked he was smirking.

Deeks put a hand behind her helping her sit up, "I would love nothing more." Sitting down, he put the pillows by his feet and let Kensi lean against him. It felt so right sitting next to her and taking care of her.

Kensi's eyes fluttered closed as soon as his fingers came in contact with her skin. He softly worked her aching muscles and Kensi let a small whimper escape.

Deeks stilled, "Did I hurt you?"

"You would never hurt me," Kensi blurted as she fell asleep.

Taking that as a very good thing, Deeks continued massaging her until he felt her relax into sleep. Then he put a pillow on his lap and eased her head onto it. Looking at her fondly, Deeks traced his fingers through her hair soothingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it took me long enough! I wrote this wonderfully long chapter for all my loyal readers though! Sorry if there are mistakes, I wrote it this afternoon and just went with the inspiration. **

**Enjoy and review if you want!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The movie had ended a good fifteen minutes ago, but Deeks hadn't even made a move for the remote. Kensi needed her rest and the remote was across the room so Deeks would sit in silence with his thoughts. With his left hand, Deeks automatically brushed his fingers through Kensi's hair stopping at the pony tail and starting again at her forehead.<p>

She had fallen asleep almost two hours ago and was sleeping more soundly than she had all day. Thankful that she was resting, Deeks stared straight ahead. Kensi had obviously not been herself considering the interesting tidbits that continued to sleep past her lips. When she had said his hair was perfect, Deeks had nearly let her hair fall from his hands and back to her neck. Although she had tried to use her sickness as an excuse, Deeks could tell she had been flustered. So it was true, Kensi Blye liked his hair. He felt an odd sense of pride and encouragement. That comment combined with the one about her wanting him to hold her could very well mean she had feelings for him.

Then there was the moment that she seemed embarrassed to ask him to rub her neck. They had been partners and friends for long enough for her to know he would do anything for her. Generally, she was completely comfortable with him sometimes frighteningly so. But in that instance, she had hesitated. Deeks would not even let himself hope that it was because his touch affected her, but secretly that was exactly what he hoped. Of course, Kensi had asked him eventually and he had happily obliged. Anything to help his partner return to health.

Deeks was thankful Hetty had ordered him to take care of Kensi because he hated being at OSP without her. When she was gone, he was oddly disconcerted and restless. He had a terrible time concentrating when she was sitting across from him, but when she was gone it was like he was incapable of working. Even though it was hard to keep his focus with her sitting with her pretty brown hair framing her face and her eyes studying whatever she was working on, he would manage to only risk glances while still working. Without her there, his nerves were on edge. Deeks had to be able to look up and make sure she was safe periodically so when she was gone working was out of the question.

Looking down at her pretty face resting on a pillow in his lap, Deeks couldn't help but smirk. She would kill him if she knew he was staring at her, but she was sick and sleeping. His normally smart-mouthed, sassy, tough wonder woman of a partner lay vulnerable and weak breathing rhythmically.

"Deeks, I can feel you staring," Kensi mumbled quietly without opening her eyes.

Eyes widening, Deeks answered, "You could not, you were sleeping."

Kensi shifted into a more comfortable position, "That is how intense your stare must have been."

"Okay, I admit I was looking at you, but not staring," Deeks lied and continued talking, "How did you really know?"

"You stopped rubbing my head," Kensi peeked up at Deeks through sleepy eyes to see his reaction.

He paused for a moment, but recovered quickly, "And that woke you up? Was it bothering you?"

Kensi gave him a weak smile, "No, it felt good that's why I woke up when you stopped. I missed your touch." Groaning again, Kensi put a hand over her face, "I should not have taken pain medicine, it makes me say crazy things."

"Hey, I don't mind. I like this unfiltered Kensi," Deeks grinned at her and pulled her hand away from her face, "and embarrassed Kensi is pretty cute too." He waggled an eyebrow at her to keep the mood teasing.

"Oh gosh, Deeks," Kensi rolled her eyes, "I'm anything but cute right now."

Flipping his hair out of his eyes, Deeks responded, "On the contrary, Kensi Blye you are always attractive no matter what your health is. So how are you feeling?"

Choosing to ignore his first comment even though it made her glow inside, Kensi stretched her legs out dangling her feet off the couch, "Better I think. My body still feels like I got ran over, but I'm not nauseous anymore. I have to pee," Kensi slowly sat up swinging her legs gingerly onto the floor.

"Nice and easy, Kens," Deeks tossed the pillow from his lap and stood to offer a hand to his partner.

She took it gratefully and raised to her feet. Shutting her eyes, Kensi gripped Deeks hand for balance. He moved closer to her and wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. Opening her eyes, Kensi offered Deeks a bleak smile, "Thanks. Apparently I'm still a bit lightheaded."

Dreading having to let go of her, Deeks asked, "Are ya good now?"

"Um, I think so, but would you mind staying close just in case?" Kensi did not want him to let go, but she couldn't very well just stand here all day.

Deeks' voice came out husky, "Sure." He eased back from her, but put a hand on her elbow and held her hand with the other.

Kensi's head spun and it had nothing to do with her earlier dizzy spell. His voice always affected her, but her senses seemed to be on high alert today. When they reached the bathroom door, Deeks stopped walking and she went in and shut the door. After she had used the restroom, she splashed water on her face. Kensi had to get her feelings under control.

A sudden idea burst into her head. Maybe she should be honest with Deeks. Obviously, the medicine was affecting her mouth, but it's not like she was saying anything she didn't feel. The things that kept slipping past her lips were her real feelings. Raising her arms, Kensi quickly fixed her ponytail. She would not stand in the bathroom and plan out a scenario, better just to see what happened. Noting her tired reflection in the mirror, Kensi had no idea how Deeks could continue to compliment her. Opening the door, Kensi was not surprised to see Deeks leaning up against the wall.

She smirked at him, "You didn't have to wait for me. I'm not dizzy anymore."

"Humor me," Deeks put his arm out and she linked onto his elbow letting him guide her to the couch.

She collapsed onto it and rested her head against the back, "You are too sweet."

Frowning, Deeks didn't know how to respond. Was this the fever talking? Or was she being serious? He decided he should just be honest, "Uh, I'm not sure what that means."

"You taking care of me, you are very sweet. I haven't had someone to take care of me for a long time," Kensi looked up at his blue eyes that were shrouded in confusion and hesitance.

"Well, I don't know about the first part, but it is nice to have someone to take care of…not that I have you, but you are letting me…not that you need me, but you uh maybe you shouldn't talk while you are sick," Deeks ran a hand through his hair.

Kensi smiled at him in obvious amusement and raised her hand to him. When he took it, she tugged him down next to her. "I don't know how it is possible, but you talk even more when you are confused. And I'm perfectly lucid, I think my fever broke while I was sleeping."

Putting the back of his hand against her forehead, Deeks tilted his head trying to decipher her actual temperature from the heat of touching her, "Feels normal to me. Wait, you're lucid?"

"Yes, Deeks. I'm not accidentally letting things slip right now," Kensi let her head loll to the side and rested against his shoulder.

Deeks' mouth parted just barely in understanding. Airing on the side of caution, he asked, "But earlier you didn't mean to say those things?" At Kensi's nod, he continued, "But you meant them?"

Taking a breath of courage, Kensi raised up from his shoulder and turned to look in his eyes, "Yes."

As if he was unsure what to do next, Deeks opened his mouth to speak seconds before words would actually come out, "Sorry to be dense, I'm really trying to understand."

"I get it, you don't want to jump to conclusions. And I'm telling you, Marty, you don't have to jump because I doubt you are that far from the truth," Kensi prayed she wasn't wrong about his feelings for her. He was her partner, but he was going beyond the duties of just partners while taking care of her. Massaging her legs and neck, walking her to the bathroom, getting her anything she needs, not to mention all of the touches.

Eyes lighting with understanding, Deeks teased, "You are faking your sickness just to spend time with me?"

Kensi shoved him, which was proof enough of her being sick. Her shove lacked its typical power and strength. She strained to stay sitting up straight so she could look at him.

In a serious, soft voice, Deeks asked, "You really want me to hold you and you like me taking care of you?"

"I," Kensi paused, it was now or never, "I want you to hold me and I love having you take care of me. I wasn't kidding earlier when I said I missed your touch." Stopping again, Kensi searched his eyes. He remained quiet knowing she had more to say and he obviously wanted to hear it. He was more than a partner, he was the man that she knew completed her. She saw in those stormy blue eyes of his the reflections of her heart. "Deeks, I ache for your touch and when you aren't around I feel incomplete. Earlier you said it is nice to have me to take care of and I want, need you to know that you do have me." With eyes wide, Kensi bit her lip holding her breath.

Deeks looked back and forth between those beautiful brown eyes of her and drug a knuckle across her cheek, "You have me too. Kens, when you are gone, I can't focus on anything, but thinking about you. I will hold you anytime, sick or healthy. And as far as taking care of you, nothing has ever felt so right." Sliding his hand along her jaw, Deeks smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone and moved closer to her.

Heart fluttering, Kensi could not believe she had finally admitted her feelings to him and he actually returned them. Anticipation swirled in her stomach, her body humming from his touch. Then she put her hand on his chest, "Stop," seeing his confused and hurt expression, Kensi explained, "Deeks, I'm sick."

"Does it seem like I care?"

He moved even closer to her and her breathing faltered. She had dreamed of kissing him and she longed for him to kiss her. Smiling she pushed his chest just barely, "But you are going to get whatever I have."

Deeks rolled his eyes, "Kens, I have been with you all day, I think if I'm going to get your sickness the damage is done. The kiss will just seal the deal and don't you think it will be worth it?"

Kensi bit her lip again, torn between kissing the man who held her heart and keeping him healthy.

A phone rang, Deeks groaned before clearing his throat and answering, "Deeks,"

Kensi could hear Sam on the other end, "How are you holding up with a surly sick as a bear Kensi?"

"Oh you know, she has threatened me once or twice, but otherwise she has been sleeping so I just get to use her cable," Deeks shared an amused glance with Kensi.

Callen shouted over the line, "Do you need us to give you a break from that?"

Deeks grinned, "Nah fellas, Kensi is my partner, I will tough it out." Kensi smiled and rested her head against the couch exhausted from sitting up straight.

Sam spoke again, "Let us know if you need anything."

"Will do," Deeks ended the call and turned to look at Kensi leaning against the back of the couch, "I'm guessing you are taking that ill-timed call as a sign we aren't supposed to kiss?"

Nodding, Kensi took his hand in hers, "Hey I'm disappointed too, but on the bright side I will be a much better kisser when I'm not sick."

Leaning back next to her, Deeks shrugged, "I guess I can wait a few more days." He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

Kensi sighed, "I have dreamed of kissing you and just you kissing my head has surpassed my dreams."

Pleased that he affected her so much, Deeks grinned, "I have my moments."

"You have a lot of moments. Now stop being all romantic and patient and pick a movie," Kensi smiled over at him as he moved to her shelf of DVDs.

Starting one, Deeks asked, "Do you need anything? How are you feeling?"

"A popsicle and much better," Kensi relaxed until he returned from the kitchen with her treat.

At the end of the movie, Deeks Kensi outside for a few minutes of fresh air. She huddled against his side against the cool breeze. Wrapping a warm, protective arm around her shoulders Deeks placed another feather light kiss on her head.

They stood together unmoving for five minutes before Deeks steered Kensi back inside. Once indoors, Deeks asked, "Okay, it's your bed time. Do you want the bed or the couch?"

"The couch, but will you stay?" Kensi asked almost shyly.

Laughing, Deeks answered, "Kens, I have been here all day, why would I leave now?"

Kensi stretched out on the couch snuggling against the back cushion and nuzzling her face into her pillow. Deeks covered her with blankets, "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head 'no', already nodding into sleep. Kissing her cheek good night, Deeks whispered, "I'm glad you were sick today, Kens because I'm glad I have you."

Kensi smiled and gave into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's been a while! Sorry it has taken me so incredibly long to update! I thought I was just going to be done with this story and end it at four chapters, but inspiration struck so there will be a bit more. **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two days later and Kensi was back at OSP. She was moving a bit slower than her typical self, but she was much better. Setting her bag on her desk, she smiled at the team, "Miss me boys?"<p>

From his desk chair, Deeks folded his hands on top of his desk, "How are you feeling, Kens?"

"Deeks, you saw me last night and I am feeling even better now than I was then," Kensi hid her smile remembering how she had made Deeks settle with kissing her head for one more day and his exasperated compliance.

Callen twirled a pencil between his feelings, "Glad you made it through Deeks being your nurse."

Rolling her eyes, Kensi teased, "It was pretty scary a few times, but I made it through." Deeks just smirked knowingly across the room at her.

Sam grinned, "Glad you are feeling better, Kensi."

Walking into their office space, Hetty nodded at Kensi, "Good to have you back, Ms. Blye and you too, Mr. Deeks." They both returned her nod and smiled until she added, "You have the day to get caught up on paperwork."

Two hours later, Deeks let his pen clatter loudly to his desk and stretched his arms above his head groaning loudly.

Irritation evident on his face, Sam looked at his desk partner, "Could you be any louder?"

"Was that an invitation to be louder or sarcasm?" Deeks raised his eyebrows at the larger agent, "Because I tend to interpret what people say incorrectly and I just want to make sure we are on the same page."

Standing up, Sam answered haughtily, "Sarcasm, Deeks. G, I gotta let some energy out. Do you wanna spar in the gym?"

Callen sprang from his chair readily, "Are you sure you wanna go now? Cuz I think Deeks was just about to be louder."

His only response was shaking his head so Callen laughed and followed him out of the room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Deeks looked over at Kensi, "We need a break. Come with me to the shooting range observation room, I need to look at my logs from last time."

"Okay," Kensi got up a bit slowly still fairly sore from being sick. Deeks hovered close to her desk, but she laughed, "Deeks, I'm fine. I will not fall over I promise. I'm feeling much better."

Deeks pretended to circle his arm around her waist, "Are you sure cuz I am always willing to help?"

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs and he exaggerated the impact to allow it to look realistic. Stifling a giggle, Kensi muttered, "Baby, I didn't even hit you hard."

"Keeping up appearances, Fern," Deeks waved at another agent in passing before adding, "And I'm taking your near insult and making it a term of endearment."

"It's a versatile title," Kensi smirked over at him and he guided her into the observation room, "Now which logs do you need to look at?"

Deeks smiled at her, "I did that paperwork last week."

Wrinkling her eyebrows, Kensi asked, "Then why are we in here?"

With a waggle of his eyebrow, Deeks stepped a tiny bit closer to her, "I recall a certain promise a sick brunette made to me last night before she forced me to go home and get some rest."

Kensi opened her mouth in understanding, "And what was that?"

"A kiss…a real kiss," Deeks took another step toward her.

Tipping her chin back slightly, Kensi looked up into Deeks' blue eyes, "And you want me to kiss you now…at work…in the observation room?"

Raising his lips in a crooked grin, Deeks interlaced his fingers with hers, "I have been patiently waiting all morning long."

"And this," Kensi gestured to the small room with her other hand, "seemed like the best place for our first real kiss?"

Deeks smoothed his other hand along her neck up to her jaw and back into her hair. His voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Your lucky I didn't just kiss you in the middle of OSP as soon as you walk in."

Her eyes fluttered closed and her free hand moved to his hip before she hooked her thumb through his belt loop, "That would have been quite the scene."

Closing the remaining space between them, Deeks whispered a mere inch from her lips, "I thought you would appreciate something a bit more private and I always kiss better when there is no crowd." He leaned forward and rested his lips gently on hers memorizing her perfect lips against his. Slowly, he moved softly against those smooth lips and parted his mouth slightly. Tilting his head a bit more to the right, Deeks let go of her hand and brought his up to frame her face between his palms.

She moved her now free hand up to his face running her fingers along his jaw before tangling it gently in his hair. Kensi melted into his touch moving her lips tenderly against his.

Sliding his hands a little further along her jaw, Deeks worked his fingertips into the hair at the nape of her neck and drug his thumbs back and forth along the skin at the base of her jaw.

When Deeks eased back just slightly breaking contact with Kensi's mouth, his breath fanned her face and he murmured, "So was this an okay location for our first kiss after all?"

Linking her fingers together behind his neck, Kensi whispered, "Most definitely," before kissing him again.

A few minutes later Deeks and Kensi walked back into the bullpen. Bumping into Kensi, Deeks muttered, "I could always kiss you right here too just to cover both of the location options."

Halfheartedly, Kensi shoved him and laughed, "Not today, but maybe one day."


End file.
